


Lapdog

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Banana Split, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, just something short based off a conversation I had earlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: Antonio likes to sit on Marcus' lap, even though he's more of a Great Dane than a lapdog.
Relationships: Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Lapdog

**Author's Note:**

> I keep telling myself not to start new fics until I finish multi chapter fics but I had a conversation about how Antonio is like a big dog who thinks they're a lapdog and I couldn't get this idea out of my mind sjdhdhshf

Marcus didn't hear Antonio come through the door. He was on the couch engrossed in a book, his glasses perched on his nose as he eagerly took in each word and turned pages with one hand. It was a casual Saturday for him, meaning that Marcus had had plenty of time to read and had spent hours on the book currently in his hands. Now he was nearly finished with it and ready to start a new one the next day.

Antonio had been out for most of the day, with family in town and him going to visit and show them around. As much as he loved visiting with his family, he was ready to get home to a quiet night with Marcus. The sun was just beginning to set as he came through the door silently, peeking into the kitchen to find it empty, meaning Marcus had probably already had dinner. That was alright, he had gone out to dinner with his family. Antonio shrugged his coat off and left it on the kitchen table before wandering into the living room.

There sat Marcus on the couch, barely aware of the world outside of his novel. Dressed in soft clothes and with the fireplace on the other side of the room lit, he looked comfortable. Antonio kicked his shoes off and padded across the carpet, inching closer and closer to the couch. Marcus didn't look up and didn't hear him, which made Antonio contemplate what he should do to get his attention.

All he really wanted to do was give and receive some much needed affection, and so that was what he decided to initiate to get Marcus back down to reality. 

The Swede yelped and dropped the book onto the ground when Antonio crawled into his lap, draping himself over Marcus and stretching his legs out onto the couch. Antonio wrapped an arm around Marcus' shoulders and nuzzled his face into his neck, kissing the soft skin where Marcus was more sensitive. He pressed his body as close to Marcus as possible, wanting to feel his warmth and be held by him.

"Hi there," Marcus laughed, wrapping his arms around Antonio and gently rubbing his back, "I didn't even hear you come in, I guess I got too caught up in reading my book, which you made me lose the page in by the way, silly." He couldn't have cared less about losing the page number though if it meant getting to cuddle his love on the couch. No romance novel could parallel what he and Antonio had in real life anyways.

"Hmm, books can wait. Want to cuddle with you," Antonio yawned, looking up at Marcus through sleepy yet shining eyes. He smiled when Marcus kissed the top of his head and undid his ponytail with one hand. His silky hair fell down around his neck and shoulders, the hair tie falling to the floor like the book had.

"I'd like that too, so get comfortable and let me love on you," Marcus hummed happily. He ran a hand through Antonio's fine hair, playing with the soft strands the way that Antonio liked him to. The Italian smiled and closed his eyes, putting a hand on Marcus' chest and gripping the material of his shirt.

"Your hair is getting so long," Marcus noted as he stroked his fingers through it.

"I know. I like it that way," Antonio responded, nosing at Marcus' neck again.

"So do I, trust me," Marcus whispered into his ear before urging Antonio to sit up straight and pulling him into a gentle kiss. Antonio whined softly and got lost in the sensation of Marcus' sweet lips on his, intoxicating in the most soothing and sensual way. Their first kiss had been just the same, soft and breathtaking, and every one after it was too. Kissing Marcus was Antonio's favourite thing to do, among other things that involved touching Marcus.

He missed the feeling of it already when Marcus pulled away from him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Antonio shifted slightly so that he was leaning back against Marcus' chest, the rise and fall of each breath he took comforting against Antonio's back. Marcus cradled him tenderly, rubbing his arm and looking down at him with a fond gaze.

"You're like one of those big dogs who thinks they're a lapdog," Marcus giggled, and Antonio gave him the perfect set of puppy eyes that went along with his comparison. His dark eyelashes gave his eyes a nearly feminine appearance that Marcus could have gotten lost in.

"Lapdog sized or not, I like sitting in my human's lap for cuddles," Antonio murmured, looking back and upwards with a bright grin.

"Aww, I like it too. Do you want me to rub your belly?" Marcus cooed, and placed a hand on Antonio's stomach. The Italian nodded and tried not to laugh and squirm around too much when Marcus tickled his stomach, and eventually it had him nearly in tears and unable to contain his laughter anymore. Marcus placed a wet kiss to his hair and continued to tickle his stomach until Antonio was begging him to stop between sobs of laughter.

It took him a few seconds to catch his breath and calm down enough to be able to speak again. "I think I understand why dogs like having their bely rubbed so much now," Antonio sighed blissfully, to which Marcus responded by patting his stomach lightly.

Antonio rolled over to lay his cheek on Marcus' chest, hugging his torso and tangling their legs together. He leaned up to capture the Swede's lips in a kiss again, this time deeper and more passionate than before. Marcus settled with his arms around Antonio's shoulders, hugging him close. It was warm and welcoming to both of them, Antonio needing it after a long, tiring day out with people and Marcus needing it after spending the day cooped up on his own.

"I love you so much," Antonio whispered when he parted from him, pressing a small kiss to the tip of his nose.

With a gentle smile, Marcus replied, "I love you too, my puppy."

**Author's Note:**

> banana split reigns supreme :o)
> 
> as always you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon


End file.
